The Animaniacs NEW Adventures
by OtomostheCrazy
Summary: After their show had ended, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were permanently sealed within the water tower. After a decade of boredom, a not-so-normal guy arrives to break them out, and now they have to live with him. Can he handle them, or will he go crazy?
1. Atmas Meets the Warners

DISCLAIMER: All the characters, items, and quotes from Animaniacs belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

Another day, another fan fiction. Animaniacs is one of the best cartoons EVER. So I decided to try my hand at creating a fan fiction with the Warner siblings. I don't know if I can produce some good jokes for them, but I'll try my best! (Please help me) Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Otto Atmas, a young man of the age of 22, was a semi-normal guy. He had a few things about his life that were abnormal for normal people, but he could just shrug those off and hide those secrets away. If anything, he wishes that he could just live a normal life with the same problems as everyone else, but he had to admit that a one day tour of the Warner Brothers studios and movie lot WAS an exciting idea. He could see everything behind the scenes of the movies and shows, live and up-close.

He walked around with a group of people that he could really care less about, all following a tour guide. Although it was an exciting IDEA taking a tour of WB studios, it was much more boring to actually do it. He continued with the group to move from one place to another listening to explanation after set description after history lesson, getting even more bored than before. Soon something would happen, though. As the group passed a water tower, he heard a sigh that did not come from anyone in the group.

Otto looked around trying to find the source of the sigh, only to hear that it was accompanied by two others. He still looked around, and could not find the sources. He decided to stop and listen carefully, willingly tuning out the voice of the tour guide, who was currently talking up a storm about the history of the water tower. Due to… reasonable circumstances, he developed the ability to locate the source of any sound within a 3 mile radius. He found that the sighs were coming from…

"The water tower?" said Otto questionably. The tour guide heard him, and was both confused at the reason he said that, and irritated that she was interrupted. So she decided to confront him about it.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't quite catch your question."

"Hm? Oh, uh, yes, my question. Right. Uh, what exactly is inside that water tower?"

The tour guide showed a slightly peeved face, but shook it off and said, "It's a water tower. It holds water. Now are there any questions that DON'T have an obvious answer to them?"

Otto could still hear the sighs, but decided to wait until later to investigate. So the day rolled to an end, and the lot had only the night watch patrolling it, making sure that no one snuck in to steal or mess with anything. Of course, Otto could easily make it past them unseen, he knew how to be very careful, for in the past he had to-

"Hey! This fan fiction's not about me! Skip ahead!"

Okay, fine. Sheesh. Anyway, Otto climbed up to the top of the water tower, and found that the WB logo had hinges on it. Otto pushed and pulled the hinges to see if it did anything. Unfortunately, nothing budged. He was beginning to think that the sighs were just a part of his imagination, until he heard voices coming from inside the water tower. He could not understand what they were saying, but he could tell that the voices were that of children.

He knocked on the logo hard enough to be heard from the inside, but lightly enough not to be heard by the guards. He whispered near the logo.

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

From inside, the voice of a little girl spoke. "Who's there?"

"Are there others in there with you?"

Again from inside, two other voices sounded. They sounded like to boys, one older than the other.

"We're here too!"

"Ssshhh! You'll alert the night watch. (sigh) Why are you kids in there?"

What seemed like the oldest kid answered his question.

"Oh lots of things. Running, yelling, making jokes, breaking stuff, messing with things, breaking MORE stuff…"

This kid started to list every possible reason he could think of, and Otto got annoyed at that.

"Okay, enough! I get it. You kids caused some trouble, but that's still not a good enough reason to lock children up in a water tower."

"Boy, when YOU say it, then it just sounds boring and plain."

"Yeah, yeah. Look. What I need you kids to do is to help me open this logo, so you can escape. Okay?"

The kids agreed to his help. Otto told them that he'll count to three, and when he's finished they'll all attempt to open the logo. One. Two. Three. They try to open it, but it would not budge. They try again. Still nothing. They keep trying and trying, but each attempt ended with failure. The younger boy spoke up after panting a while.

"Did you try to loosen the bolts?"

"There are BOLTS?"

"Sssssshhhhhh! The night watch will hear ya", said the older boy.

"Why didn't you tell me there were bolts?" Otto whispered in an irritated tone.

"We thought you saw them. They're pretty hard to miss", replied the little girl.

Otto checked the edges of the logo and found multiple bolts holding it to the rest of the water tower. Using his… experience he pulled the bolts off easily and quietly placed them on the platform.

"Okay. We're going to try this again. On three. One. Two. Three!"

With that the logo finally opened. However, it opened a bit too easily. It smashed Otto between itself and the water tower wall. Out of the water tower popped out three… cartoons? … Anyway, the three kids looked around for the guy who released them and found him in the wall of the water tower, behind the door. They pulled him out and gave him big kisses. Otto started spiting their saliva off of himself. When he calmed down he realized that three kids were cartoons of… a dog/cat/rabbit thing.

"Uh… Are you the three kids from in there?"

The tallest (and eldest) one responded by saying "Yep!" The little brother joined him to say, "We're the Warner brothers!"

"AND Warner sister!", added the little girl cartoon. They stated their names.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot."

"Uh, right. I'm Otto. Otto Atmas."

Yakko proceeded to shake hands with Otto, and talk up a storm even faster than the tour guide.

"Hey there Otto, nice to meet'cha. Y'know we know a different Otto. He was our psychiatrist, small world, huh? Speaking of small worlds, I love that ride! Can we go there? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please! Please! Pleas-"

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! Do you WANT the Night Guards to find us?"

Too late, the guards noticed them up on the water tower. Luckily he could not see who they were, just their figures. Otto started to panic a bit and was muttering to himself, Wacko responded by pulling an exceptionally large mallet out of nowhere and smashing it on Otto.

"OW! What was that for!"

Wakko responded by saying, "You really need to calm down. Look! He's only half way up here."

"What?" Otto looked down to see that the Wacko was right. "We gotta do something!"

"You're right!" said Yakko, who then turned to his younger siblings. "Who wants to do the escape trick this time?"

Wakko and Dot started raising their hands and jumping saying, "Me! Me! Ooh! Pick me! I wana do it!"

In the end, Yakko let Dot do their escape trick. Dot pulled out a magician's hat and said, "Alakazam Scooby Dooby Pasta Pesto!" She then pulled out of the hat… Scooby Doo eating a bowl of Pesto Pasta?

"What? You didn't see that coming?" said Dot while looking at the reader(s).

"Would you please get on with it", Otto said impatiently.

"Okay! Rocket!" This time she pulled a rocket out of the hat.

The three Warner siblings hopped onto the rocket, ready to go, but Otto was still confused about what just happened. Yakko whistles toward Otto.

"Hey! Are ya gonna get on or what?"

Otto was still confused, but decided to board it anyway. He soon started to have second thoughts as they lit the rockets fuse. The rocket blasted off. While the rocket was speeding off in crazy directions, Otto was left screaming in fear, while the Warner siblings screamed in joy. Its been a LONG time since they got to do this kind of stuff, over a decade even, but their fun on the rocket would soon come to an end, as it crashes into the ground right next to Otto's conveniently parked car.

They started screaming out in laughter and joy even more and started saying, "Let's do it again! Let's do it again!"

"Um, excuse if I'm interrupting, but I've got to bring you kids to child protection services, or the authorities, or something."

Realizing what he said, the Warner Trio tried to stop him, grabbing his leg and pleading for him not to do so. After ten minutes of trying to pry them off his leg, he finally decided to ask them why they did not want to go to the authorities. Yakko started to tell him their reason.

"Y'see pal, we are the Warner siblings. We used to have a show called Animaniacs. On this show we would go around causing mischief and havoc to almost everyone we met. Our friends helped us with the show, providing segments and gags of their own."

Wakko pitched in with the explanation by saying, "We'd sometimes appear in their segments and vice-versa! It was fun!"

"Thank you, Wakko. Moving on, when our show had come to its finale, everyone started to drift apart. Everyone needed to get new jobs and left, but we decided to just do what we always have done."

Dot also joined into the explanation by saying, "We ran around the movie lot causing havoc!"

"Well said, Dot. Anyway, we caused too much trouble and ended up being placed under house arrest, permanently." Yakko then rushed over to Otto, and appeared suddenly disheveled. Yakko was saying, "It was horrible I tell ya! No one else to joke with, no one to use gags on! It almost drove us insane!"

Otto looked to Dot in the background for a less exaggerated version of whatever Yakko was previously talking about. She was obliged to do so.

"It was VERY boring."

Yakko instantly returned from his previous state of craziness, back to the craziness we all know and love. He went on to finish his explanation.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is-" the disheveled Yakko grabs Otto again, this time accompanied by his siblings. "Their gonna lock us up again! Ya can't bring us to them! Ya can't!"

"Alright! Fine! Just get off me!" Otto pushes them off of himself. "Where are you three gonna live? You can't go back to the movie lot, and I don't think an orphanage would accept three creatures of unknown species."

The Warner siblings thought about it for a moment. Then Yakko snapped his fingers and said, "That's it! We'll live with you!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Otto. "When di- How can you- Why my- WHAT!"

Yakko put his hand on Otto shoulder, and began to tell his reason. Meanwhile, Dot and Wakko made their way inside Otto's car.

"Calm down, Otto. Can I call you Otto? Technically, you kidnapped us from people who sealed us up in a water tower in order to keep havoc and destruction levels to a minimum. By doing so, you have put in motion article 4016 Sub-Section 1 Paragraph 3 of the 'Heroic Kidnapping Manual', which clearly states, "Those who kidnap cartoon kids of unknown animal species, from water towers with the WB logo sign used as a door, must allow the children to live with them, if there is nowhere else to go.' Ya got all that?"

Otto looked in the book that appeared out of nowhere into Yakko's hand, and read that it was, word-for-word, true.

"How did you guys even GET this book?"

"I dunno."

"(sigh) Fine, you three can live in my house. Get in the car, my house's up north."

Yakko hopped into the back seat of the car with his younger siblings. Otto got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off. Wakko was so excited that he just had to say, "I'm so excited! … Are we there yet?"

"We just started on our way", said Otto.

"Oh…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of-

"Wait!"

Huh? What are you doing HERE, Yakko?

"Oh, nothing. Just breaking the fourth wall."

Congratulations, you did it. Now If you'd just leave for a sec, I need to clos-

"Wait! We still haven't done the Wheel of Morality!"

What? you still have that thing? It's been more than a decade since you've used that wheel.

"What can I say? It's a habit."

Uh, okay, go ahead.

"(ahem) Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Teach us the lesson that we should learn... Moral number 7... 'Don't try to lock the Warner children in a water tower. It never works.' Well that was an obvious one."

Seriously, how did you get here?

"I'm a cartoon. It's what I do."

...Okay. Anyway, SEEYA'S!

"Goodnight, everybody!"


	2. Freinds,Family, and Home Sweet Home

DISCLAIMER: All things that belong to ANIMANIACS does not belong to me! They belong to their respective owners!

* * *

"Wow this place is a lot smaller than I thought it was", Said Dot.

"Yeah, but it has a lot of snacks!" Said Wakko.

"So THIS is the computer the author uses to make his stories! I was wond-" Yakko's sentence was cut off as the true author opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?" Yelled the author.

"We're just hanging out here until the next chapter starts." said Yakko.

"Well it's about to start, so you better get going." said the author. "And stop typing everything that's being said!"

* * *

Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we start talking about something ELSE while we make our way to my house?" said Otto in an irritated tone.

"Okay! What d'ya want to talk about?" responded Yakko.

"Okay, um… Oh! I heard that they have to fumigate the water tower every few years; I also heard that you guys escaped every time they do that, so why didn't you do again?"

"Well, actually they stopped doing that after the show ended."

Dot joined in, "They said that it wasn't worth it to have us run amuck again."

Otto glanced back at them, feeling a bit sorrier for them, now that he knows that they were locked away for years by people who were THAT mad at them. But then again, he had not even seen a fraction of what they can REALLY do. He decided to ask a different question.

"So… How do you think your friends are doing?"

Yakko started to answer (of course),

"We don't know. Last time we saw them, they were all looking for new jobs. Dr. Scratchansniff and the studio nurse said they found jobs that put their skills to their fullest potential." Both Yakko and Wakko sighed as they thought of the nurse. Otto took another glance back at the trio, and Dot just shrugged and continued the conversation.

"Slappy and Skippy decided to return to living a normal life. Hm. I wonder how old Skippy is now."

"Considering how long you three were locked up, probably out of high school."

Wakko snapped out of his daydreaming to join into the conversation. "Pinky and Brain just vanished into thin air. We don't know where they went."

"Minerva is traveling across the world", said Dot. "She said something about settling down after she was done."

Thanks to Dot's mention of Minerva, Wakko drifted back into his daydreaming. As you can guess, this time it was about Minerva. Otto sighed while Dot gave herself a face palm. She was embarrassed by their behavior during the conversation, so she decided to wake them up. She did this by some how enlargening her head and yelling, "WAKE UP!"

Her head shrunk back down to its original size as her brothers stopped their heads from vibrating with the echo of her voice. Yakko continued the conversation.

"Mindy and Buttons moved to another state. Wow, she must be a teenager by now!"

"Yeah, you're probably right", said Otto. "But what happened to those birds… What were they called?"

"Squit, Pesto, and Bobby! The Goodfeathers!", exclaimed Yakko. "They went with Chicken Boo, Flavio, and Morita to open up a restaurant somewhere."

Dot wanted to say something next, so Yakko let her. "Rita and Runt went on to find a permanent home for themselves. I hope their alright."

Yakko opened his mouth to finish the conversation, but saw the look in Wakko's eyes, and let him finish instead.

"Mr. Plotz retired, and Ralph got a job as a security guard somewhere else. He didn't tell us where, though."

Otto smiled at the fact that they had so many friends, and then was saddened at the rising fact that all of them were separated for so long. He was thinking of a different subject to talk about, when Yakko started to say, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! We don't know anything about you. If we're gonna be living together, we gotta know more about you."

Otto hesitated for a moment, but thought that it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little bit about himself.

"Okay then. I grew up with a pretty pathetic life."

"How so?"

"Well for one, I didn't grow up watching television. I didn't even watch your show."

The Warner kids gasped in horror of the thought of some poor kid being denied cartoons.

"What did you do to deserve such a fate?" said an anguished Yakko.

"Sheesh calm down, you three. I grew up without a lot of things. Toys, friends, an education, not even a pet."

The Warner kids started to become more and more saddened at the thought of their new friend's childhood being a horrible one.

"Okay, okay, calm down. The reason I missed out was because I was too busy taking care of my brother."

"That unforgivable, selfish prick! I'll teach him to ruin his little brother's childhood by forcing him to take care of-"

"We were born on the same day, and he wasn't selfish! He suffered from a sickness."

This time, they were hit with a lot of guilt. Making accusations against his brother, when they didn't know a thing about him, they should've known better (These were THEIR thoughts, by the way). Then a thought came to them.

"What happened to your brother?"

Otto was silent for a few moments, but then answered, "He's in a better place."

It was silent for a few moments more, and Otto felt that it was awkward for the trip to be silent, so he proceeded to say, "It wasn't THAT bad living without him. I got an education, made some acquaintances, and I don't have to worry about money."

"Why?"

"Because the author of this Fan Fiction pays me to be myself."

WHY'D YOU TELL THEM THAT?

"Hey! Where's OUR paychecks?"

"Yeah dude, you didn't pay them for the first chapter."

I didn't think they noticed! They just got out of the Water Tower!

"AHEM."

Y-you'll all get them after the chapter ends! Just move on! Look! You're nearing his house!

"Oh look! He's right!"

The Warner siblings looked out of the window to find a large, circular stone house. They got out of the car and rushed to the door, eager to look within. Otto gladly opened the door (he had a feeling that if he didn't, they would've bashed the door down anyway). When the trio got inside, they gawked with surprise. The house was several times bigger than how it looked on the outside.

"Wow, Otto. You're house is huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!" Yakko's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Don't remind me", Otto sighed. "It's my brother's invention, a spatial distortion house. He may have been sick, but he loved to create weird things. There's his room."

Otto pointed to a door that had multiple numbers on it, along with some random quotes, and a picture of a sharp-toothed, spiky-haired face painted in blue on the door, smiling at whoever faced it. They wanted to open, but they knew that it had sentimental value to Otto. Speaking of which…

"Alright, now all you guys need to do is choose your rooms. My brother wanted to do something with some of the excess room, so there's around 10 rooms for you three to choose from."

"Oh, there's no need", said Yakko as Wakko pulled a suitcase out of a sack that they called a GAG BAG. They opened up the suitcase, and from it popped out a perfect replica of the WB Water Tower. If it wasn't for the house being a spatial distortion device, that tower would have smashed through the roof.

Otto was struck in awe of whatever they had just done. Wakko wacked him with a mallet again. Otto looked at him for why, so Wakko said, "Staring's rude you know."

Otto was about to say something, but gave up the attempt. Before they began climbing the ladder Yakko said, "Don't be so surprised. We have a lot more tricks where that came from. Anyway, come on up and take a look at our house."

With that Otto followed the trio inside of the Water tower. He started to gawk again, but stopped immediately after thinking that Wakko might whack him again.

The inside of the Tower was much like his own house, bigger than it looks on the outside, but the difference was that it was filled with so many gadgets, toys, a train, and stuff that would make a person become lost if they tried to navigate through it. It kind of reminded him of his brother when they were kids… but enough about that. He started to leave, but the Yakko wanted to say one more thing before Otto left.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Thanks for helping us out, back at the Tower."

Otto grinned a bit and said, "You guys are welcome."

Otto exited the Water tower and headed for his own room. As his hand reached the door, the Warners popped out of his sleeves.

"We forgot something." The three gave him a nig smooch, and dashed away.

"… I'm in for a weird ride, aren't I?"

* * *

Well that wa-

"Hello, Mr. Author!"

AH! Wakko! I didn't forget to pay you guys, did I?

"Calm down, man. We were just joking."

YOU MEAN THAT I DIDN'T NEED TO PAY YOU GUYS?

"No, you had to, it's just that we weren't serious when we said it angrily."

Oh... In that case, what are you doing here?

"Yakko's letting me spin the Wheel of Morality this time!"

Oh, okay then, give it a whirl.

"Ahem... Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn. Teach us the lesson that we should learn... Moral #20!"

I didn't even see that number on the wheel. How did you-

"The moral is: 'Rock N' Roll never dies.' ... Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

Yeah, I thought the moral was "Treasure your Friends" or something like that. Whatever. Anyway, SEEYA'S!

"Bye-bye!"


	3. My fridge! three down, more to go

DISCLAIMER: All characters, props, quotes, gags, or anything that is from Animaniacs soes not belong to me, they belong to thier respective owners.

* * *

Hey there! I should probably tell you that on some, if not most, chapters there will be at least a one week time difference between that chapter and the previous chapter. Okay? cool. Let's GO! ...Oh! And for those of you who are reading this again, you know just to check, Wilfred the Werewolf is going to appear! I promise! If you are just reading this for the first time... good for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Let's skip ahead a few weeks… Otto wakes up from his slumber. He heads to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He brushes his teeth, uses mouth wash, etc. He hears his shower on and wonders why. He heads over to the shower, pulls the curtains to the side to see… no one there, the water was just on. He turns off the water, and returns to his room. When he gets there, he finds the Warner trio jumping on his bed and hitting each other with pillows.

"I'd ask you what you're doing, but it's too early for me to care", said a half asleep Otto.

"Does that mean we can keep playing?" asked Dot.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Otto proceeded to the house's kitchen, and as soon as he took a seat, he fell asleep. The Warner trio hated mornings with Otto. No matter what they did, he would be too drowsy to notice. This sucked the fun out of doing any of their morning shenanigans (yes, I used that word). This time; however, would be different, they were prepared to go all out in an attempt to wake him up BEFORE 11:00.

They made as much noise as they could. They popped bloated paper bags, they yelled at the top of their lungs, they fired cannons, they made gunshot sounds, they drove around in car with LOUD horns, they slammed hammers on a giant anvil, They slammed hammers on Otto himself, they even went so far as to get Wakko to eat his whole fridge and belch so loud, the vibrations caused trees outside to fall. All of this and more, and yet Otto STILL would not wake up. The Warners were trying to think of anything else they could do that could wake him up, but still nothing!

Wakko just gave up and headed back to the water tower, when he slipped on a puddle of water that was made during their other efforts to wake Otto up. Being a cartoon, Wakko was subject to either slipping in a hilarious way, or slipping with side damage. Thankfully, it was the second way. Wakko slid all around what was left of the kitchen, and then tripped on a hammer on the floor, causing him to go flying towards Otto. Wakko slammed into him, but that wasn't all. Wakko's hand accidentally slapped the back of Otto neck and, for some reason, a shock of electricity surged through them, waking Otto up and putting Wakko in a daze.

On impulse Otto turned around, facing the Warner trio, and yelled, "Dangit, Tom! Stop shocking me!"

It took him a moment to realize that who he was yelling at was not this "Tom", but the three Warner kids.

"Oh… You guys… what did y- WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?" He yelled. He looked at what used to be his kitchen. The sink was destroyed, the counter was in pieces, and-

"Uh… where's my fridge?"

"We needed Wakko to eat it, so we could wake you up!" Yakko explained.

"(Sigh) Okay, okay. Yeah, I'm a heavy sleeper. I should probably tell you guys how to wake me up. Just hit the base of the back of my neck, and I should wake up immediately."

"That's great and all, but why did we just get shocked?" asked Wakko after he recovered from the electric shock.

"I'll, uh, tell you later. Right now I have to go to buy equipment to fix this kitchen. Not to mention a new fridge… and food."

Otto mumbled to himself as he got his jacket, shoes, and keys. The Warner trio grabbed his leg as he was heading to his car. They were saying things like "Wait! You just woke up!", "You can't leave yet!", and "We haven't done one gag with you yet! Why d'ya have to go?"

Otto replied by saying, "I need to fix my kitchen, and the readers are probably bored to tears by now. Don't worry I'll be back. And who knows? You might find something interesting to do while I'm gone."

With that, they let go of him and watched him drive off… Later, Dot was reading a book, Wakko was watching TV, and Yakko… Well, he was pondering about who 'Tom' is. While he was pondering, Wakko heard a rustling outside. He looked out the window (They somehow connected the house's window with the water tower) and saw a HOT, white-furred, blonde-haired, anthropomorphic mink. He called Yakko over, and hearts started flying out of their heads. Dot took a look, and saw that she looked familiar.

"That's… Minerva!"

Yakko and Wakko snapped out of their infatuation to see if it was true. It was. The mink really was their friend, Minerva. She was not alone either. With her was a small grey cat, and a dog with red hair.

"Rita and Runt!" the Warners exclaimed. They were about to run over to them, but then they heard a gunshot. They looked back outside to see that their friends were being shot at. The Warner kids ran all the way to the door, and started yelling to the mink, cat, and dog. Immediately after realizing that it was the Warners that were calling for them, the three ran as fast as they could to the house.

They made it to the house without a scratch on them, but they were exhausted and scared.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Yakko.

Minerva took a moment to breathe, and then said, "Yakko, Wakko, Dot! We're being chased by hunters!"

"hunters?" said Yakko. He looked outside and saw the pursuers searching for their friends.

"Hmmm... This calls for a special touch. Sibs!"

Wakko and Dot joined up with their older brother.

"Ready to have some fun?" asked Yakko.

"Yeah!" they replied.

Yakko told Minerva, Rita, and Runt to stay put. With that the Trio sped out the door to handle the hunters.

The hunter snuck around and whispered to his partners, "Quiet now boys, I can just smell that mink pelt on our sofa."

"Actually, that's Dot. She always tries to smell nice."

The hunter spun around and found that the unfamiliar voice came from one of the three... fuzzy things. He decided not to wonder what the heck the creatures were (good idea) and talk to them about the mink (BAD idea).

"Have you, something-or-others seen a mink. You can't miss it, it's with a cat and a dog."

"Hmmm..." The three began. Then Yakko said, "Does this Mink wear a red dress?"

"Yes", said the hunter with thick southern accent.

"Does she have white fur?" asked Wakko.

"Yes" said the other hunter with a british cockney accent

"Does she have long flowing hair?" said Dot.

"YES already! And she's with a cat and a dog! Get on with it!" said the last hunter who has a northern U.S.A. accent (I ran out of ideas).

"Nope! Haven't seen 'em." the Warner trio said innocently.

"Dab Nabbit, I TOLD you that we should've went the other way!" said the obviously old southern hunter

"Hold on, old man! First of all, no one says 'Dab Nabbit.' And Secondly, I SAW them run this way!" Said the younger hunter.

As the two hunters argued with each other, the other hunter looked at the Warner kids and imagined a scene where he's pointing in a completely random direction, while holding a berserk version of them growling while on a leash. He snapped out of his day dream and smiled like a cheshire cat with devil's horns. He reverted to his regular look and talked to the Warners.

"Uh, excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't you three, dogs?"

"Actually, even WE don't know what we are!" said Dot in an overly childish manner.

"Well if you aren't dogs, then what are you?" he asked while poking Wakko's forehead.

As a reflex, Wakko smashed the hunter with a small mallet, putting the hunter into a small daze. the other hunters finished their argument and decided to continue their search. They looked to their partner, and thought he was playing with the kids, so the young one said, "Hey, idiot! We're gonna leave you behind if you don't stop playing with those kids and help us search!"

"Wait! I think these kids cin 'elp us search!"

"Yeah, right! What can THEY do?"

"A lot of stuff!" said Yakko while popping out of the young hunter's pocket. His Siblings followed after him. "We can do this!" The three ran around the young hunter, creating a small tornado that disappeared shortly after they stopped. The young hunter was in a daze, but soon found himself to be wearing a pirate costume. He ripped the costume off, somehow returning back his original clothes.

"How did y-" He began, but Yakko cut him off.

"We (or more specifically Wakko) can also do THIS!"

Wakko took the young hunter's rifle and ate it. A little trick he learned in the Past.

"What the- You ate my gun!"

Wakko inspected the taste for a second and then said, "Needs more salt!"

The hunter grabbed Wakko by the shirt and said in a furious tone, "Listen up, kid. Cough up my gun right NOW."

"Okay, but watch your head!"

"What does that me-" He was cut off by a bullet going through his hat. The hunters started running and dodging all around the place, trying to dodge bullets as Wakko tried to spit out the rifle he had just eaten. Finally, Wakko spat out the pieces of the gun. The young hunter marched up to the Warner trio with an angry smile.

"I'd like you kids to meet my little pet." He drew out his hunting knife. "Mr. Sharp."

The trio looked at the knife, then back at him.

"Hi Mr. Sharp!" said Dot. "Wanna meet MY pet?"

Dot pulled out a small box, and slightly lifted the box lid. Immediately, a giant monster of unspeakable horror popped out of the box for a moment, and then went back into the box. The hunters were so terrified, they started shooting at the Warner trio.

The kids ran away and the hunters chased after them. They thought that they had their usual luck, but they didn't know the environment, and they ran into a dead end with a rock wall. The hunters cornered them.

"I don't even care about the mink pelt anymore! I just want these kids off the face of the Earth!" said the old hunter.

"They didn't even DO anything to you! WE"RE the ones who want revenge!" said the cockney accented hunter.

"They almost put a bullet through me! If that's not reason enough, then-" he was interrupted by the young hunter who said, "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! these little BRATS just tap-danced on my last nerve!"

"Aw, that's nothing! You should see the other dances we do!" Yakko said unhelpfully.

The hunters that had guns started shooting at the Warners. The kids closed their eyes and braced for impact, but they felt nothing. When they opened their eyes, they saw...

"Otto!"

He stood where in front of the three Warners, holding the bullets that were shot, in his hands.

"Sheesh. I leave for a few hours and you three already get yourselves in life-threatening danger."

"Hey!" said the young hunter. "Get out of the way, or I'll gut you where you sta-"

The young hunter didn't have enough time to finish his sentence, before Otto knocked him out cold. The other two raised their rifles at Otto, but did not have enough time to pull the triggers, before they were overwhelmed by his abnormal speed and strength.

"Well, that was easy. Come on, I'll drive you guys back to the house."

They got to the car and started on their way.

"Hey... Why didn't you guys use that 'Gag Bag' of yours? Could've saved everyone the trouble."

"I forgot it back at the house." replied Wakko.

"Wow. That explains a lo- Wakko don't even THINK about eating that refridgerator!"

Wakko gave a small pout as he returned to his seat. They soon make it to the house and before Otto could touch the doorknob, the door swung open and he was trampled by a mink, a cat, and a dog he didn't have in his house this morning.

"You're all okay!" they yelled out while embracing their friends. Yakko and Wakko literally melted away in Minerva's arms.

"Hey guys, that's great and all, but COULD YOU STOP STANDING ON ME!"

They stepped off of Otto and as he was getting up, Rita asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Otto Atmas, nice to meet you. Now if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves, I think things might get a bit more clear to me that way."

They introduced themselves of course, and told them about their trouble with the hunters.

"I wouldn't worry about the hunters. I hit them so hard, they'll wake up with amnesia. Anyway here's a question that everyone reading this chapter would probably want to know: How did you find this place?"

Minerva felt obliged to answer the question, "Well, after my trip around the world, I decided to stay home for a while. On the way back, I found Rita and Runt still looking for a home, so I decided to let them live with me. But when we got to my home forest, everything was gone! All of the plants, trees, and even my house was gone!"

"I'm guessing that humanity found it and broke it down for resources."

I'm on your side and everything Otto, but when did this turn into an environmental message?

"May I please finish telling the story?"

Oh! Go ahead, Minerva.

"(Ahem) Like I was saying, my home was gone, and to make matters worse, those hunters found us, and tried to kill me for my fur. Rita and Runt helped me run away from them."

Rita and Runt held their heads up high in achievement.

"We've been running all this time, and then, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot hid us in this house. And that's all to the story."

Dot gave her friends a big hug for all the danger they had to survive. Yakko and Wakko joined in too, after they came back from their melted scratched his head, sighed, came to a decision, and said, "You three can live here if you want."

"Really?" the three said in surprise and delight.

"Sure. There's plenty of room, and I think that having old friends around would be good for those kids." Otto pointed to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, who soon gave him a hug tight enough to almost choke him.

...Soon it was nighttime and everyone was moved in. Everyone else was asleep, but Yakko still wondered about who this "Tom" guy was. Well, he had an idea, but he had to make sure. Yakko went to Otto's room, pulled out a broom from the Gag Bag, and poked the back of Otto's neck with it while he was asleep. This time only Otto was shocked by electricity. Either way, he was awake, and everyone else seemed to have ignored the loud scream of pain and continued sleeping.

"Hey, Otto. Can I ask you a question?"

"After you shocked me in the middle of the night? Sure, why not?"

"Wow, you're taking this whole, 'getting shocked with electricity' thing pretty well."

"Eh, I've felt worse. Anyway what's your question?"

"Well, I wanted to know if that 'Tom' guy is your brother."

"...Well, I guess you want to hear some more background info about my brother, as a bedtime story perhaps?"

"Sure, why not?"

"(Sigh) Okay. My brother, Tom, Loves to create things. I would often be a test subject for his experiments, which explains my neck shocker, but what can I say? He was ignorant of his sickness, and I wanted him to get better. Our parents were worried that he'd get too many ideas watching TV, so we didn't watch TV, instead we experimented with defying the rules of reality. And you know what?"

"What?"

"We actually went through with it and succeeded. Soon after, though, our parents died, and his sickness worsened and I had to face the facts. But I did everything I could to see a smile on his face, before he left. I would force myself to become half-asleep, and ignore everything around me, so he would have to shack me awake and laugh. Man, those were fun times. They were painful too... Heh. I knew it would be a bedtime story for you."

Yakko had fallen asleep on Otto's bed, probably from listening to that story. Otto brought the sleeping Yakko back up to the water tower and placed him in the bed that had "Yakko" written on it. Of course when Otto tried to leave, he tripped on one of the train tracks and got knocked out cold from hittting his head on a randomly placed object (that'll teach him to add a monologue at the end of this chapter).

* * *

"HI! It's me! Dot! I know that it's hard without seeing my cute little face, but don't worry! Because I-"

Really couldn't help, but do what you're doing right now, can you?

"Aw, darn it! You interrupted me!"

Sorry. But I thought you said that you were here for the Wheel of Morality.

"Oh, right! Let's spin it! (Ahem) Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn. Teach us the lesson that we should learn... Moral #8!"

Oh, great. I wonder what it is this ti-

"It says, 'Sometimes the wishes most wished for, are not to be touched.' ...Wow. That... That didn't have anything to do with this chapter."

No relation whatsoever.

"Well I guess we should just say bye to the readers then."

Alright, then. Ladies first.

"Bye! See you next chapter!"

SEEYA'S!


	4. Two More Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: Any character, gag, or whatever from Animaniacs does not belong to me! They belong to their respective owners!

* * *

I feel great! I feel like I can take on anything! What... the heck am I saying? Hey, this is Animaniacs FanFic room. What am I-

_(Warner kids appear)_

"You ready for the new day?"

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

...Sure, let's do this.

* * *

Another day, Otto just woke up again. He did his usual routine and then went to the house kitchen. He was about to fall asleep again until a jolt of electricity coursed through his body. After he recovered, he turned and found the Warner kids. smiling, with Dot holding a broomstick.

"And exactly WHAT was that for?"

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see if that thing in your neck still worked." replied Yakko.

"Congratulations, I can personally tell you that it still works. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make my Breakfast."

He went over to the fridge, opened it, and found Wakko inside of it, eating anything inside.

"What the- Wakko! What're you- Hey! Don't drink that!"

Too late. Wakko gulped down the liquid inside of a bottle that was labeled "EXPERIMENT 103422."

"What was in that bottle?" asked Dot.

"Something that I would never EVER in the history of time, let anyone, let alone you three, drink."

"Come on it can't be THAT bad." Yakko picked up the bottle and as soon as the bottle's smell came to his nose, Yakko found it disgusting and threw it away.

"Yuck! what is that stuff? It smells horrible!"

"THAT was an old experiment of my brother's. It was supposed to enhance a person's athleticism. Instead, it fills people with so much energy, they go into a craze, taking down anything that gets in their way. AND WAKKO JUST CHUGGED THE WHOLE THING!"

"... So,it's an energy drink, then?"

Otto gave himself a face palm and then noticed wakko's body trembling.

"Uh oh."

Wakko's stomach grumbled a bit, and he got a weird feeling inside of him.

"I don't feel so good." Wakko said. Suddenly, Wakko started to spazz out. His body was spinning like a top, his head started growing, and his eyes turned into a whirl of colors.

"Duck and cover!" Yakko exclaimed, grabbing Dot and Otto and running away. Wakko exploded with energy, blasting off like a rocket, chasing after his siblings, and friend. The chase went all throughout the house, bashing and crashing everything that got in the way. Minerva opened her bedroom door wondering what all the racket was, and was passed by speeding Warners and Otto being dragged along. Of course, Yakko and Wakko reversed back to Minerva to say a quick, "Hellooooooooo Nurse!" before continuing the chase.

Rita stretched on the couch, while Runt looked at her for what to do for the day. They heard a noise of a speeding rocket and looked to see what it was. When they saw that Wakko was chasing Yakko, Dot, and Otto, the two of them got out of the way before they were included in the chase.

The group soon ran into the water tower, with Wakko following them. They were cornered at a wall, with Wakko still going. They turned around and... well, let's just say there was a big BOOM.

The water tower was durable enough to not get destroyed by Wakko's explosion of energy, but that same explosion left the inside of the tower a mess. The Warner Siblings popped their heads out of the mess of toys, and books, and other random stuff.

"Let's do that again!", they cheered, laughing.

Otto slowly emerged from the mess feeling dazed.

"You know what?" said Otto. "I think we should go to the park. You'll have a ton of fun there."

30 minutes later, the four were ready to go. Minerva, Rita, and Runt stayed back at the house to heal a bit more from their former hunter problem. Otto thought they were using that as an excuse for playing with the house's multiple functions, but he didn't care.

They got in the car and started on their way to the park. The Warners started to sing their old theme song. Otto didn't mind, just so long as they didn't abruptly ye-

"STOP THE CAR!"

Otto did exactly that, out of sheer surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THREE YELL FOR?"

"Look!"

The kids pointed outside the window, at a cartoon squirrel walking and humming his way back from school. The Warners ran out of the car while yelling out, "It's Skippy!"

"Huh?"

The squirrel turned around to see who just yelled out his name, only to be met by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all embracing him with a group hug.

Otto parked the car and came up to the reunited group.

"I'm guessing another one of your friends?"

"Yep!" Said Yakko gleefully. "Skippy meet Otto Atmas. He let us out of the Water Tower after the new CEO locked us up there for good."

Skippy stuck his hand out for a hand shake. He grinned that same grin he did in the show. Otto shook the kid's hand, slightly astonished at how polite this boy was compared to other kids these days.

"Hiya Mr. Atmas! I'm Skippy Squirrel!"

Skippy told them that he was on his way to his aunt Slappy's house. He got a ride with Otto and the Warners. Normally, he wouldn't take rides with people he just met, but since the Warners were there, he decided that it was okay.

They made it to Slappy's literal "Tree House", and Skippy opened the door.

"Aunt Slappy! I'm home! And the Warners are here too!"

An old, gray-furred squirrel lady got up from a chair in front of a TV.

"Hey there, Skippy. Hi, kids."

"Wow. She sounds completely and utterly bored." said Otto.

"Yeah, well you try finding something good to watch, when the new generation's cartoons are like THIS."

Slappy flipped the TV to a channel that showed a cartoon called "Regular Show." They all watched it for five minutes, before the kids fell asleep.

"Uuuh, are all cartoons like this?" asked Otto out of inexperience.

"Of course not! Cartoons back in the old days are 100 times Better! I have more Comedy in my purse than cartoons nowadays do! See?"

Slappy pulls a cannon out of her purse and fires it out the window, waking the kids up. We somehow flash to outside, where an elderly cartoon called Walter Wolf is dressed up as a baby in a carriage. The carriage is being pushed by Sid the Squid, another elderly cartoon.

"With this new plan, Sid. We'll finally be able to get our revenge on that Slappy Squirrel!"

"That's what you said last time! And it ended with us being in full-body casts for a month!"

"That was then and this is now! There's no way she'll be able to- Hey do you hear something?"

We cut back to Slappy's house just as the cannonball landed and somehow exploded at the exact same place as Walter and Sid.

"Heh heh. Now THAT'S comedy. Anyway, what're you three doin' here? Last I heard you were permanently locked in that Water Tower of yours."

"Yeah. We were." started off Yakko, who was followed by Dot who said, "But then our new friend here set us free!"

The three of them climbed onto Otto.

"And he now lets us live in his house." said Wakko, finishing the story. All three of them gave Otto a big smooch. Otto was confused in multiple ways, but decided to shrug the feeling off for now.

"well I was going to bring you guys to the park, like letting old friends catch up with each other seems a bit more appropriate."

With that, Otto listened as the Warners and the Squirrels talked about what happened after the show ended. Skippy finished elementary school and moved on to middle school, and Slappy just did what she always did. Watch cartoons and foiled her ex-costars' plans for revenge. As he watched, Otto felt a sort of family aura emanating from them. He kept his calm grin of a mask on, but inside, Otto felt a little lonely.

Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set, so it was time for Otto and the Warners to go home.

"Awwww! Do we have to?"

Otto nodded "yes" and saw their frowns.

"Okay, give me a minute."

Without letting anyone know what he was going to do, Otto concentrated his energy. He faced the palm of his hand to an empty place in the room. His eyes abruptly widened as a shot of energy blasted out of his hand. The shot hit the wall and created a portal. From that portal emerged hundreds of tiny robots that formed around the portal to create a machine to sustain it.

"There. I created a link between this house and mine."

"so that means we can see each other more often?" asked the kids.

"Yes."

"Hey moron!" said Slappy. "I appreciate the thought of bringing everyone back together, but I didn't say anything about having this machine in my house!"

It took some time, but somehow Otto managed to persuade Slappy to keep the machine.

Everything okay good in the end and Otto and the Warners finally went home.

When they got back, they found Minerva, Rita, and Runt getting massages from one the house's functions.

* * *

alright, before anyone interrupts, I just want to make one thing clear: I ONLY USED THE REGULAR SHOW CAMEO, BECAUSE OF NECESSITY. I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE SHOW ITSELF, AND TO BE FAIR, I KNOW A FEW KIDS WHO LIKE THE SHOW.

Phew. Glad that's out of the way.

"Hey."

...What are YOU doing here Slappy?

"I'm here to do that Wheel of Whatever, or something like that."

But I thought that was the Warners'-

"Hey, do ya want to end the chapter, or not?"

Alright, alright. Go ahead.

"Give me a sec. What do we got here... Found it! (ahem) Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn. Teach us the lesson that we should learn... Lesson #8... 'Go out and play, an hour a day.'... I don't get it. Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Maybe. I think the joke was that it was random and had almost nothing to do with the chapter.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here."

I am too. SEEYA'S!

"Enough with yelling already!"


End file.
